Paul Mackintosh
|classification = Human|manga = The Young Prince of London: Part One|family = Kevin Mask (Grandson), Robin Mask (Son-in-Law), Alisa Mackintosh (Daughter), Laura Mackintosh (Daughter), Vanessa Mackintosh (Wife)}}The father of Alisa Mackintosh. About Paul Mackintosh is the father of twins: Alisa Mackintosh and Laura Mackintosh. He is not featured in the anime, but is a key character in a manga-only arc: The Young Prince of London Arc. Paul is depicted as a serious man with a preoccupation for status and economic wealth, as well as a man that has a great dislike for Robin Mask. He is a banker in London, with a wife named Vanessa (although she is rarely seen and has few speaking lines). Story [[The Young Prince of London Arc|'The Young Prince of London Arc']] Paul is first seen at the Mackintosh estate. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part One He is at a dinner table with his wife and daughter, as they await for Robin Mask to arrive for a formal introduction. Due to Robin being late, Paul grows sceptical of the relationship between Robin and Alisa, and this is made worse when Robin exhibits behaviour that he considers rude (such as spraying himself with deodorant and ignoring the cooked meal in order to drink a protein shake). He hopes Robin will wish to take over the bank from him, but Robin reveals he wishes to be a great Seigi Chojin. He tears up Robin's poster of the Chojin Olympics, before insulting him and declaring that he will not allow Alisa to marry Robin. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Two He demands that Robin remove his mask and become human, as well as take over his bank, and - at that point - he will allow them to be wed. Paul then has Robin Mask thrown out of the house. Robin becomes human and surprises Paul at their family home, with flowers for Alisa and now human, and Paul agrees to have dinner with him at a local pub. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Four Paul is thrilled that Robin is now the perfect son-in-law to him, but grows frustrated to see that Robin is still interested in wrestling, and - when Robin's friend John Bullman is murdered on television - infuriated that Robin is so emotionally invested, enough to call off the wedding. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Five It is revealed that the murderer - Guillotine King - would destroy Paul's bank, and so he demands Robin defeat Guillotine King and save his bank. He is finally seen in the ringside seats of the match between Robin and Guillotine King, where he cheers on Robin to victory. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Seven [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] Paul is seen as a recurring character through this arc, as he sits at Alisa's bedside and tries to keep Robin away from her in her recovery, and blames Robin for her potential death. He maintains the same prickly and snobbish facade, while also usually seen alongside his wife during those scenes. References Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Male characters